Perfect Stranger
by Lady Ryden
Summary: AU. Kakashi Hatake is a miserable, broken man attempting to drink away his sorrows in a decrepit downtown bar; Sakura Haruno is a young up-town doctor just out of Med school. A by chance encounter brings them together. When the Akatsuki begin targeting those around them, they're forced to find themselves and each other before the truth is lost.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Stranger

**A/N:** _This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it; I'm not very good at this sort of thing._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or any associated characters. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

By **Lady Ryden**

… **Chapter One …**

The smoke of cheap cigarettes and a swathing too-musky perfume filled the air, creating a sleepy, hazy fog within the small tavern. The mixture of smells was nauseating to the average patron, but he was buried too deep in the bottle of bourbon sitting on the hard, polished mahogany of the bar top to really pay attention. It was the scent of the bitter alcohol that filled his nose, and not the aged French-whore fragrance that permeated everything else, that made it so he could sit for hours on end in the small corner on a broken, three-legged stool.

The off amber liquid swished about in the bottle as he held it by the neck and twirled it in an oblong oval shape, the usual circle stretched out by the influence and distortion that often accompanied his intoxication. It made an hollow splashing sound, and a light clink as he tapped the butt of his drink against the clear glass sitting in front of the empty stool next to him.

He wavered on his seat as he lifted the mouth to his lips, nursing away the last of his bourbon with a heavy swallow and a heavy heart. His one good, dark blue eye, the one not hidden away beneath the dark cloth of an eye patch, fell to the empty seat to his left.

"Where are you, Obito?" He called out with a pained, raspy cry. He reached out a hand and closed it tightly, grasping the filthy air that took the place of the friend who once sat there.

The hostelry regulars shrugged away the spine-chilling sobs, having grown accustomed to the drunken wails of the man searching for a friend who no longer lived. Customers new to the establishment however, would tense and slowly turn to see what was happening, confused and upset by the man occupying the broken stool. They would shudder as he muttered the same, repeated mantra with each sip he took – his heart and pain drowning away in the liquid he ingested from bronzy glass bottles.

The bartender, Ra, would frequently shake his head as he wiped down the bar watching as the heartfelt tears, from the man so broken and lost that he knew only of happy hour and sleep, fell. He would listen for hours on end to him call out a single name and it never failed that time and time again, his voice would eventually crack. He would continue on, rasping the syllables until he passed out, clutching tightly a bottle in one fist but emptiness in the other.

Sooner or later someone would be willing to drag an unconscious, broken man to the room he rented upstairs – in which he would hide away, attempting to sleep off a hangover, until evening rolled around once more after which the process would slowly start again.

He sat, hunched and slouching in the counter, pushing his finger through the ring of condensation that had gathered atop the bar counter from his chilled glass of whiskey. The man held said glass to his temple, his pounding headache not yet numbed by the bitter drink. Every beat of his heart could be felt, throbbing through his body from his weeks-long hangover.

The shrill ring of the phone underneath the counter pierced his ears and he visibly cringed away from it, retreating further into himself.

The bartender answered it with a grunt and listened to the other line for a short moment before holding it out towards the man and rumbling an easy: "It's for you, Hatake."

The lone blue eye lifted to the wireless in the man's hand, and he stretched out to reach it after a second's hesitation. As he pressed the speaker to his ear and a curious "Hello, Kakashi?" found him.

"Hn." Kakashi hummed, swirling his glass before draining the rest of it.

"How about 'hello, Genma'?" The other man queried.

The man frowned, his lips pulling into a flat line. "Hello, Genma." He finally murmured, though his voice was low and shallow. He sipped at his drink before speaking again. "How've you been?"

It'd been so long since he'd talked to anyone but himself or Ra. While he'd heard others in the bar speak, nothing had been directed towards him, and the feeling was unsettling, but hearing a friend's voice for the first time in what seemed like ages made him feel more grounded, even if only a little. Distancing himself from those he cared about was the reason for locking himself away. He would never be able to face the pain that accompanied losing another old companion.

On the other end, Kakashi could hear Genma sigh followed by a light, rustling crackle. "I'm doing pretty well. I hope you are, too."

"…" There was a long pause. The sound of ice clinking against the empty glass set on the bar.

"It's been five months, Kakashi." His friend finally began, "Nobody has heard from you, or even seen you, in so long. I know you miss him buddy, I do, but you have to move on." Genma said with a deep concern controlling his voice. "I'm worried about you."

He heaved a heavy, breathy sigh as his throat tightened. "I can't just…_move on_." He spoke the words as though they disgusted him. "I refuse to act as though he were never here. I'm the reason he's dead – I can't just get over it."

What had started as a simple recon mission five months prior, had turned into Kakashi, and ANBU's, worse nightmare. Not wanting to scout by himself that night, Kakashi had asked Obito, who was off duty, to come along for the ride. It was the worse mistake he'd ever made. They'd been lured into a trap by a young blue-haired woman and two men, a blonde teen and an older red-haired man. From there, shit had rolled down hill. The three had been prepared to attack with assault rifles. In comparison, it was though Kakashi and Obito had brought knives to the gunfight; their average issued nine mils had stood no chance.

"I'm not asking you to act as though he didn't exist, I'm asking you to please try and get your shit together. We need you here, you're the best grifter we have, man." Genma sighed, "Obito wouldn't want you to sit around and hide in that filthy hell hole of a bar, Kakashi. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself, either. It wasn't your fault. So get off your ass and get your life back, man."

He was unable to deal with the reality check Genma was trying to hand him; he was far too drunk and too numb. Kakashi's thumb found the end-call button and pressed it repeatedly before setting the phone next to his glass. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and forced his fingers through his hair as he held his head tightly, brain hammering against his skull with an unrelenting force.

He wanted to return to work, he really did, but wasn't sure if he could handle it. The stress and emotions it entailed.

Why didn't Genma understand? Without Obito at his side, Kakashi was a lost, broken man who had lost his only guiding hand. He was a man content to sit wallowing in sorrow, his life simmering away to nothing in booze and tears.

…

A steady misting rain fell over Konoha, dampening the city that could never be cleaned of the sins and filth that decorated every street, every corner and every alley. It was a city created from the loving hearts of kind men, but it was their evil and corrupt counterparts that had raised its buildings until it stood as a bustling metropolis.

In its infancy, Konoha had been beautiful, with litter free streets and cleaned gutters. The sun had shined everyday like a beacon of hope representing the luminescent greatness that such a village could achieve with the proper guidance. As it developed, its radiance faded. The city slowly gave itself to the corruption directing its growth and each day the sun seemed to dim until it was considered a rare light, seen only a few days a month – if one was lucky enough to find oneself on the outskirts of town where the smog wasn't blinding in its thickness.

The pale golden lights of the city bus came into view in the distance, flickering as raindrops danced in front of them. People paced past the bus stop, some shielding themselves with umbrellas, others with the newest copies of the Konoha Times held over their heads.

A young pink-haired doctor stood in the shelter of the small stand waiting for her bus to arrive. Other waiting passengers gave her odd looks because of the long, white lab coat she wore but she didn't let the stares bother her. Instead, she adjusted the black, faux-leather purse over her shoulder and smoothed both hands against the pale skirt she wore, ridding it of work-created wrinkles. She tried to blink away the exhaustion from her eyes; eyes which she could barely keep open. Taking three twelve-hours shifts with minimal naps in between was readily taking control of her. Her feet, hidden away in her favorite pair of boots, were aching dully.

The tiny phone tucked away in her bag sounded with a loud ping. She pulled it free from the front pocket as with slender fingers before opening the newly received message.

Naruto

_Where r u, Sakura? _

With a weak smile at her friend's concern, she quickly typed a reply with her thumbs.

_**-**__ Leaving work. Hopefully be home soon._

The bus came to a slow halt in front of them splashing water onto the curb. In the rain, Sakura noted, the sidewalk shined like newly polished silver; as though the walkways were made of the stolen riches that funded many citywide events.

She climbed the steep steps and took the first open seat she could find, one in the far back on the driver's side. She held her handbag in her lap and scooted toward the window so she could watch the rain patter and slide against the glass.

The bus groaned as it was put in gear and wheezed as it slowly pulled away into the road. Sakura gently rested her temple against the cool pane, heavy eyes fluttering until they eventually closed.

Thirty-six hours had surely taken its toll on her. It wasn't often she burdened herself with such work, but the rent on the apartment she shared with her two closest friends had been raised substantially. Not only had rent been upped, they were paying off student loans in the process. Sasuke Uchiha was finding himself unemployed for the time being, his job having been terminated due to wage cuts, and had no source of income. Naruto Uzumaki on the other hand worked from four to ten on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday at minimum wage as a dishwasher in his favorite ramen shop. It was barely earning enough to pay for the electric bill, which came separate from the lease.

As the only one with a full-time job, she had agreed to pick up some overtime hours in order to keep up payments, at least until the boys were a little steadier on their feet.

When Sakura woke, she was one of only three people left on the bus and as she glanced down at her dying phone, with no new messages, she nearly jumped from her seat at the time. It was a little past midnight. She'd been sleeping for four and a half hours. She cursed herself as she made her way to the front, watching out the windshield as the driver turned down an unfamiliar street lined by unfamiliar buildings.

Neon signs flashed on every wall, reading an assortment of things: _XXX_, _Jiraiya's Gentlemen's Joint__, Adult Merchandise- Movies, Magazines, Toys … _the list went on and on.

She cleared her throat, shocked more than horrified by the things she was seeing. "Excuse me, sir, but where are we?"

The older man glanced up at her, his eyes nearly hidden by the fluffy white eyebrows that hung over them, "Red-Light District, downtown Konoha."

Downtown? She'd never been downtown, despite having lived in Konoha her whole life. She'd always been an up-town girl. A feeling of panic spread across her chest as the bus pulled to a stop outside of a rundown, decrepit bar. In the window an old, green neon light blinked _**Shinobi of the Leaf**__._ Throwing caution to the wind, because it was the only place that didn't offer _Sexual Services for Cheap _as the sign next door read, she exited the bus and stepped out into the rain, holding tightly to the strap of her purse as she made her way toward the small pub.

The navy blue paint on the outside of the building was peeling away, revealing age old bricks and the doorknob jiggled loosely as Sakura pulled against it to let herself in. Small bells tinkled lightly overhead as she pushed her way in, startling her slightly. The bitter scent of old perfume mingled with the pungent smell of cigarettes had her scrunching her nose awkwardly and while it wasn't the most pleasant of mixtures, it was bearable.

…

Kakashi sat hunched in his corner, sipping a coke and whiskey mix from a straw as he massaged his temples with his fingers. His eye was half-lidded and unfocused, but his ears perked at the sound of the front door bells. He didn't bother looking up at the sound, honestly because he could care less, and he figured it to be another of the late-night barflies.

That is until one of the other men nursing an off white drink gave a shrill, practiced wolf whistle.

He turned and lifted his head, eyebrows rising with mild surprise at the pretty pink-haired thing stepping inside from the cold rain. Her damp locks stuck to her forehead and cheeks, which were flushed a windburn pink. Big green doe eyes darted around the room, observing the bar cautiously. Nearly every other stool was taken by one of the Leaf's all-nighters. Trepidation crossed her gaze as she considered her seating options.

He watched as she tentatively walked towards him, step by wary step. Tiny hands held tightly to the strap on her bag as though someone where trying to steal it. Her knuckles were a pale white, nearly matching her jacket. When she was close enough to him that he could hear her without her needing to shout, but she was far enough away that should he so desire to he couldn't grab her, she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?" She started nervously.

He simply gazed at her, waiting for her to continue. His eye focused on the pulsing point at the juncture of her neck as she lifted her chin. The man still alive inside of him made note that her ivory skin was practically flawless.

"May I sit here?" Delicate hands gestured to the empty stool on his left.

Obito's stool.

The eyes of those who knew seemed to slam toward them in anticipation of his answer. Not a soul had sat there since the Uchiha's passing, whether out of respect for the man or fear of Kakashi, no one was sure. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

Kakashi tensed, wanting to yell 'no', but eventually he nodded after a few moments' hesitation, his hand tightening on the glass as he scooted his stool closer to the wall. The young girl crawled up on it, her heels resting against the beaten rungs connected to the legs. She was obviously a woman of an aesthetic nature, from the way she dressed to the elegant sway of her walk. Even the way she so innocently clasped her hands in her lap was a beauty on it's own level after she settled her bag on the floor between them. Then she ordered a glass of sake from the bartender.

Kakashi gave her an odd sort of look to convey his confusion. The sake in the Leaf was fairly strong and extremely bitter; it was strong enough that he'd only made the mistake of ordering it once. He'd take his bourbon and whiskey over it any day. He was even more shocked by the small woman when she took a few swallows of it without so much as a twitch. She drank it like water – certainly a feat to admire.

She stared down at her glass for a few moments before beryl eyes lifted to meet his lone blue one. Her cheeks were still flushed with color, but Kakashi found himself unsure just why. Whatever the reason, it was moot; he was still fascinated by her ability to so easily ingest the rice wine.

Hesitantly, Kakashi quietly questioned: "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She countered as she finished her first glass.

Kakashi watched as her tongue peeked out from behind her pale, pink lips to gather the few drops of sake that still remained on them. He seriously doubted she was trying to be sexy, especially in a place like this. And he'd always had a sort of oral fixation.

"Drink sake like it's water."

"Oh. Well, my college professor taught me. She has more alcohol in her system than anything else." She laughed timidly. "Not a fan of it?"

He made a sound of disgust deep in the back of his throat, "God, No." Inside he questioned his newfound desire to share more words than just 'the usual' with someone. Maybe he had missed having conversable company more than he'd thought.

"In a place with such a lackluster and coarse ambiance, soda seems a little tacky." She informed him with a slight smirk, lifting the new glass placed in front of her to her lips as she glanced at his.

The subtle drawl her words were composed of told him that she was a native to Konoha, though definitely the northern part - revealed by the sharp, dictated pronunciation on her soft consonants. An up-town tendency. So she was an up-town girl, he thought. Someone like her seemed out of place drinking in the Leaf.

…

Sakura was uncertain inside, struggling to keep at bay the torrent of anxious emotions filling her. She'd always been taught to pay attention to her surroundings and trust her gut. Most of the client's screamed 'sexual predator' or 'creeper' to her; even the bartender seemed to make her stomach churn and her skin crawl. Everyone but the silver-haired man sitting slouched in the corner.

So it was with an air of caution that she approached him with the intention of sitting and having a drink or two.

Not even ten minutes later, she had an almost meek smile tipping his lips upward. Not all of her feelings of apprehension had left, but she felt as though she could trust this particular man for now.

"I happen to like tacky soda." He stated. "Actually, it's got a bit of whiskey in it."

"Ah." She said as she acknowledged his words. "I'm Doctor Sakura Haruno." She said after a few moments; her hand held out to him.

He took it slowly before muttering, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." He sipped at his coke mix, "You're from up-town, aren't you?"

"Yes." She admitted. "You've heard of me?"

She didn't think she was that well known yet, after all she was still new to the Konoha diagnosticians' field, having graduated just months before.

"No," Kakashi told her, "It was the accent."

Of course, she thought almost disappointedly. "So… why coke and whiskey?"

He shifted his jaw from side to side before tilting his head with his answer, "Because there are jackhammers in my head. Drinking more straight booze didn't seem like the wisest of ways to get rid of the ache. So I put a little soda in with it."

He didn't seem like the boozer type – but then again, she mused, she didn't seem like the type of girl to drink in such a trashy place.

"I see. You know, they say time is the best way to cure a hangover. I'm assuming that's what your headache is from?" She told him as the bells by the door jingled lightly again. Neither looked to see whom it was; they were more interested in each other.

Kakashi chuckled, his eye crinkling shut. "So I've heard…and your assumption is right. Tell me, what if you've been hung over for months, sweetheart?"

Months? Inner Sakura screamed: Alcoholic.

"In that case, step one would be 'stop drinking'."

He grinned, finishing off his coke as he glanced across the bar to where the newest customers had taken root. Something in his expression changed, and while she couldn't place just what it was, she didn't like it. It had her eyes lifting to peer through the smoky air.

She wished she hadn't as her stomach flipped within her.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

Sasuke had warned her many, many times to steer clear of the mobster duo and the obscure trail of trouble that seemed to follow them where ever they, or any member of the organization, went. They were nothing but trouble. Her gaze fell to the red cloud insignia of the Akatsuki gang on their cloaks, and she swallowed hard trying her damnedest to avoid their gazes.

…

Akatsuki? Kakashi thought to himself. He'd seen his fair share of gangsters pass through the area; most of them were rooted downtown, but never members of this particular gang.

The Akatsuki were a notoriously infamous, corrupt mob in Konoha – as they controlled many of its aspects, including overall finances. If the Hokage's wallet were running a little light, they would go out of their way to 'fund' what ever it was he/she needed but in consequence, the village's titled mayor would owe them a favor of sorts. And rarely did anyone who crossed them live.

At best, he mused, they were a shady crew.

He watched as the Uchiha and his friend ordered their drinks, and then shared a few words with the bartender. Sakura had suddenly become deathly silent and stiff, shaken by their presence. Definitely an up-town goody two shoes. Itachi's long-lashed stare met his from across the bar; his brown eyes so vivid in color they were nearly red. The other man gave a curt nod before his eyes flickered back to Sakura.

In her lap, she twiddled her thumbs before telling him softly that she hadn't meant to come to the **Shinobi of the Leaf** tonight, and that she had found her way in because she'd fallen asleep on the bus taking her home. Her voice trembled with fear, its soft soprano wavering with each syllable.

Sheepishly, he scratched at his neck. "I could take you home."

She shook her head, "You've been drinking. That'd be illegal."

He hummed in response, "You could sleep in my guest bedroom. I'm not offering it to be weird, or perverted, I just didn't think you'd like to spend the night down _here_." Kakashi waved his hand through the air, making reference to the filth and the customers. He could feel her unease; see it in the way she now sat. Seeing her so nervous made him uncomfortable.

She bit her lip with deliberation, nervously twisting her hands against the pale khaki of her skirt as she considered her options, "I suppose that would…be all right."

Her green eyes lifted to the bartender as he placed a red drink in a martini glass in front of her. He grunted 'from the man with black hair' and returned to his cleaning. Her face colored red as she pushed the drink away from her. Her worried eyes lifted to his.

Sighing, Kakashi stood. "Put it on my tab, Ra. Hers too." He took her hand as she too came to her feet. She grabbed her purse, swinging it over her shoulder as he pulled her away from the bar and towards the stairs at the back.

He tugged her closer to him, felt her tense and he lowered his lips to her ear. Her soft hair tickled his cheek. "Just go with it until we're out of sight."

She watched him with understanding as she was led up the stairs to the second floor landing. As soon as they hit it, he distanced himself from her, for her comfort and to fish around in his pockets for a key. He produced it, slid it into the lock and opened his door. His hand found the little switch on the wall and flicked it.

A warm, yellow light filled the small den-kitchenette combo as the door closed behind them. He was apprehensive about allowing her in, but he didn't trust the Akatsuki enough to leave her downstairs unguarded. He considered her lucky that she hadn't caught him on one of his bad days, and that the thumping in his head had steered him away from heavy alcohol most of the night. Things might have ended much differently if he were anything more than buzzed.

Sakura shifted nervously at his side, "Do, ah, gangsters come here often?"

He smiled at her as he started for the hallway, feet padding lightly; he motioned for her to follow. "Occasionally. They're usually from smaller gangs though, like The Sound."

"Oh."

…

Sakura listened as Kakashi went on, explaining that there was nothing to worry about. Gangsters were people too he said and they'd probably just stopped in for a drink. If only that were the case, Sakura thought. People just 'stopping in for a drink' didn't by others' drinks too unless they wanted something in return.

They stopped at the end of the hall in front of a beaten cherry door. Kakashi fiddled with the gold-colored knob as Sakura looked over the various framed newspaper articles covering the walls. There was a picture of a young, high school aged Kakashi, followed by an excerpt explaining that he'd graduated top of his class at just fifteen. Above it in a silver frame was a picture of an older man in uniform titled "White Fang Dies".

"White Fang?" She asked, "Wasn't he that legendary police agent from like thirty years ago?"

Kakashi paused and glanced up at the picture. "He was my father."

His clipped tone told her that that's all she was going to learn about the subject.

The door opened with a creak. "There are extra sheets in the closet if you need them, bathroom is down the hall by the den on the left. If you need me, my room is right across the hall." He bowed his head goodnight and closed the door behind him as he left.

She could hear the light squeak of his door across the hall and the blunt clack of it closing. Sakura was left to herself as he went to bed. She glanced about the poorly lit room. His apartment, unlike the tavern downstairs, was clean and tidy; pristine, really – almost obsessively so. The bed in the middle of the room was pre-made without a wrinkle to be found among the blankets. There was no dust on the shelves or nightstands, and the hardwood beneath her feet was spotless.

Kudos to him, she thought with an amused grin, for not letting his home fall victim to the gritty influence of the downstairs.

Not wanting to scuff his floor, she slowly stepped out of her boots and placed them by the door. Next to come off was her lab jacket, which she hung from the doorknob before ambling to the bed. She pulled the soft powder blue duvet back, along with the eggshell top sheet and climbed onto the mattress.

It was soft and plush, and smelled of fresh linen- a homey combination. She tugged the blankets up to her shoulders and rolled onto her side as she closed her eyes, the warm alcohol in her belly minutely helping to put her to sleep.

…

After taking a few aspirin, Kakashi stripped out of his musty smelling clothes and into a fresh pair of flannel pants and a back wife beater. He flicked the light on by his bed before crawling into the warmth and comfort it offered. He looked to the worn out Shakespearean classic Titus Andronicus on his nightstand, but decided to forgo finishing it tonight.

Instead he bunkered down beneath the heavy blankets atop him and shut his light off. When he was nearly asleep, the phone began to ring. Groaning with frustration he forced himself to pick it up and answer.

"Hullo?"

A few heavy breathes. "Captain?" Someone whispered heavily.

Kakashi tensed as he sat up in his bed, his soft covers bunching around his waist. "Who is this?" he pulled the phone away for a brief second to check the caller ID.

Unknown.

"Target Acquired." The other end of the call went dead with a click.

He roused himself from his bed, his fingers quickly dialing Genma's number.

"Ohayo, man. Still angry with me?" Greeted the man, though groggily.

Kakashi let out a heavy exhale, his long fingers pushing through his messy forelocks. "I just got a phone call."

Genma grunted in the background, "That tends to happen when you have a phone."

"No. I mean _a_ phone call."

The other end became quiet for a moment, and then livened again. "What'd he say?"

"Target Acquired."

"That's… that's awfully vague. Why'd he call you? You're still offline." Confusion could be heard in the man's voice.

"I don't know." He groaned, "I'm drunk and I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Kakashi. Stop by sometime. Please." Genma said before hanging up.

Kakashi frowned as he returned his phone to its cradle. He ran his hands down his face with an aggravated sigh as he sat on the edge of his bed. He was in no hurry to leave the comfort of his bed or barstool but the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that he would be doing just that soon. He knew Genma hadn't been blowing smoke up his ass earlier in his 'best grifter we have' exclamation – Kakashi knew other people better than he knew himself.

Flopping backwards, arms splayed above his head as he stared at the ceiling. He slowly drifted to a dreamless sleep.

… …


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Stranger

By **Lady Ryden**

…**Chapter Two…**

The sound of rolling thunder had Kakashi slowly stirring, his aching head buried beneath his heaping pillows. As the storm rumbled on it eventually shook him to consciousness, making him toss back his blankets and emerge from the cocoon of warmth he'd formed in his sleep after getting up to use the bathroom earlier that morning.

His shoulders were tense, but loosened considerably after he reached his hands high above his head with a good stretch and yawn. He glanced toward the window and the heavy rain beating against it with an unrelenting force. Kakashi sighed and came to his feet, snatching up the eye-patch that had come off in the night. He pulled it on over his head, fixing the strap through his soft mess of silver hair.

The unkempt appearance of his bed made him cringe as he looked it over and he forced himself to readjust the pillows and blankets until it was a picture perfect replica of the bed he'd hopped into the night before, despite the dull ache from yet another hangover. When it was made to his liking, he padded lightly to his door and opened it slowly to avoid the loud noise it often made. It squeaked quietly, not loud enough to wake the woman – who he assumed, was still sleeping in the guest room – so he continued on with his trek toward the bathroom.

That dark wood door opened and closed silently. He relieved his bladder then washed his hands with the woodsy-scented soap sitting in a bottle green pump; his teeth were quickly brushed. The lone blue eye found itself in the polished mirror of his bathroom cabinet.

He stared at the image of his face for an apprehensive moment before focusing on the baby pink scar that started on his upper lip to where it ended just below his nose. Softly, Kakashi touched his index and middle fingers to it, running them along its length. He made a noise of discontentment in his throat, compelling himself to look away from the feature he found so hideous.

The long, knotted scar bisecting his left eye and cheek was of no concern to him – it was a battle scar, one that told a rigorous tale of triumph despite losing his eye. The one on his lip however was of a different story. It told of a birth defect that had appalled even his mother, who had left his father and died shortly after. Of an outcast little boy whose single father couldn't pay for the surgery to fix it until he was five. Kakashi had burned every picture his father had taken of him before the clef palate had been fixed.

Every goddamned one.

He remembered being teased by other children in preschool, remembered the way they would taunt him about being different. After the surgery, he had felt more normal and had watched as everyday it slowly got better until only the faint pink line remained. Rarely did anyone notice it, let alone in the trashy bar downstairs, not that they got close enough to see it anyway.

Kakashi supposed that's where his oral fixation of sorts had started. It wasn't quite a fetish, as Genma had called it one night years ago, but a sort of obsession that wasn't quite that either. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what it was.

Images of Sakura licking the last of her drink away from her lips entered his mind, but he pushed it away just as quickly as it had reared itself. His feet lightly tapped against the floor as he walked toward the kitchen to fix himself a fresh pot of coffee in what he knew was a poor attempt to ward off any more side effects of inducing so much alcohol. He poured the water and placed the filter, covering it with thick black grounds from a label-less green can.

The sound of the door at the end of the hall creaking loudly found his ears, telling him his new friend had in fact stayed the night. Self-consciously he covered his mouth by perching a few of his fingers below his nose as though he were contemplating something of a serious nature. Perhaps he was, somewhere in the scrambled mess of thoughts.

…

Sakura, exhausted and sore, slowly marched down the hall to Kakashi's bathroom to hide her from the acknowledgement that it was indeed daytime and that she had to drag herself away from the ridiculous comfort of the guest bed. She meticulously washed her hands afterwards, and then splashed her face with cold water to bring herself out of the zombie like state she was in.

Her clothes were mussed and wrinkled, but she couldn't bring herself to mind as she wandered into the kitchenette where Kakashi stood leaning on the edge on the counter, staring across the room to the clock high on the wall. Beryl orbs glanced up toward it.

"Is your time right?" She asked, rubbing at her sleepy eyes. It was far too early to be awake in her opinion.

He affirmed her question with a hum, his hand rubbing his jaw. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" He asked after a pregnant pause. "I could take you home afterward."

She nodded, "I would love one. Thank you." She pressed her hands against the counter, fingernails strumming lightly. "Are you driving me?"

"I should hope so. It's quite the walk to get up-town." Kakashi stated with dry humor as he pulled the heated decanter from underneath the dripping stream. He poured the hot black beverage into two chipped, worse-for-wear mugs. After replacing the pitcher, he handed her the blue mug, the one that still had a handle. "There's the three-mile Namikaze Bridge, after all."

She grinned. "Thanks." Sakura breathed in the heady scent, shuddering with relaxed pleasure. Every swallow was like a heaven of fire sliding down her throat.

He smiled too, though it didn't reach his eyes, as he sipped his coffee. "Do you live on the west side?"

"No, the north." She said.

"Ah. So, at least, two hour drive?"

"I could take the bus. I hate to impose on you anymore than I already have. You've been very kind." She offered, but he shook his head.

"No. It's fine, I can take you." A look of guilt passed through his gaze, dimming his entire demeanor. "I…I should… I need to get out anyway. A drive would be good for me."

"If you insist. Again, thank you." Sakura smiled at him as she set her empty mug against the countertop. "Erm…how does your head feel this morning?"

She remembered him mentioning last night that he'd had a bad headache due to being hung over. Sounded like a hangover from hell – she was lucky enough to never have suffered from one despite her tastes for strong drinks.

It took him a second to answer. "It's still smarting, but it feels much better than yesterday." Kakashi picked up her cup and quickly ran it under steaming hot water from his kitchen sink along side his. He placed both of them face down on the wire rack resting next to it on the counter.

"I guess I'll get my things."

"Right."

…

As they walked through the back door of the Leaf, Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Sakura's glances around the buildings for any signs of the neon nightlife that had greeted her last night. The streets were quiet though, with only a violet haired young male opening an adult bookstore and paraphernalia shop across the road.

Her primped pink eyebrows pulled into a frown as they strolled past Jiraiya's club toward the garage where he kept his car stored. She peered into the tinted bulletproof windows, at first seeing only her own rain-distorted reflection, but then was able to make out the shadowing figures of training dancers in the distance. Kakashi shook his head as she made a clucking sound of disapproval with her tongue and frowned as her cheeks colored red.

Definitely an up-town girly girl, he thought; so innocent and oblivious to Konoha's underworld.

"Is it weird?" She finally asked as they neared the garage, glancing both ways before crossing the beaten, water-covered street. She held her bag above her head as they ducked beneath the open doors of the cement-build garage.

He gazed at her for a moment, unsure what she meant, as they walked through colorful rows of dusty cars and trucks. The soles of their shoes clunked loudly against the floor as they approached his blue jeep. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, living around all _that_." She jabbed her thumb over her left shoulder, making gesture to the red-light attractions outside. "What did you think I meant?"

"I thought you meant in the strip club." He admitted sheepishly, flushing.

"_It's a strip club?"_ She hissed with shock. Her nose scrunched and he couldn't help but laugh as he opened the door for her. She muttered her thanks as she took her seat. He closed the door with a shake of his head before crossing around the car to enter the driver side.

When he was seated and buckled he grinned at her, his eye crinkling shut – his mouth covered by the scarf he donned. He tugged it down after starting the car. "You honestly didn't know it was a strip club."

"I…well, I was giving it the benefit of the doubt. I thought maybe it was one of those dancing nightclubs. You know."

"Mmhmm."

He shifted into drive, and slowly pulled out into the rain and onto the road. Water splashed against the windshield as they rounded a turn, the tires cutting through a deep puddle, the wipers racing to squeegee away the excess. He watched in the side view as a white car followed them out, heading straight out deeper into red-light territory.

The first ten minutes of the ride were quiet, and Kakashi spent most of his resting lazily against the back of his seat, one hand on the wheel, the other on the shift between the front seats. Sakura sat huddled closely to the door on her right, tense as she watched the rain and flashes of lightning, out the window.

Kakashi glanced up in the rearview mirror, eyeing the white escalade behind them with suspicion. He was sure that was the car that had pulled out after them earlier. Saying nothing to Sakura, he continued driving steadily, glancing up every so often only to find it still there. Occasionally it would fall back a car or two in distance but he knew it was most certainly following them. That knowledge made his skin crawl uncomfortably.

…

Staring at the rain could only prove entertaining for so long. Sakura sighed as she settled in the middle of her seat, "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Radio doesn't work." He told her gruffly. "I have CDs, though." He used his free hand to pull down the visor above her, revealing a case full of the compact discs.

She gazed up in amazement at the various colors as she lifted her fingers to their smooth surfaces. He certainly had an eclectic taste in music. "Dead By April?" She asked freeing the one closest to him.

He nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead of them as they came to an intersection. "My favorite band."

Sakura pursed her lips, "I think my roommate Naruto listens to them. Are they good?"

"Wouldn't be my favorite if they weren't." A slight grin lit his face.

"Anything a little… lighter?" Though, she thought, she wasn't opposed to listening to them if not listening meant that the next hour and a half would be spent in silence.

Kakashi's other hand found it's spot on the steering wheel as he began strumming his thumbs lightly against it, "I have Poets of the Fall, last two discs all the way to your right. The Enemies, Fall Out Boy, King Shaolin …what ever is there."

Dead By April it was. She put the disc in and listened as a quick paced guitar and piano solo started. Kakashi's thumbs were still beating against the wheel as he began humming along with the words. With the tense silence gone, she found herself much more content – but it seemed he was a nervous driver. He glanced back often in the rear view mirror and would shift his legs before strumming his fingers again. He almost made her jumpy.

Sakura peered out the window as lightning lit the sky a pale white before thunder rolled heavily, rumbling like an angry god stomping about. Or like a grumbling Sasuke when he had his mood swings and/or Naruto managed to piss him off. The thought made her smile.

They were probably worried sick by now – that is, if they were awake. Both the Uchiha and Uzumaki were notorious for sleeping in as long as possible, to the point that Naruto had to race against time to make it to work when his shift started. The sleep-like-the-dead creed did not however apply to Saturday mornings; on which the boys would rouse themselves, albeit miserably, from the bedroom they shared to watch their Saturday morning cartoon line up. It was, in short, adorable as she thought about it.

…

Kakashi watched the car behind his uneasily as they came to a stop light. The driver and the passenger were talking to one another and when the passenger turned his head just right, Kakashi was able to make out the profile.

"For fuck's sake." He griped. Sakura's head jerked toward him, a slender brow raised upward in question of his small outburst.

He didn't want to worry her. She hadn't been comfortable last night when Itachi and Kisame had sat across the bar from them, there was no way she'd keep her cool if she knew that the mobsters were now following them – and had been since they left.

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Sorry. I just noticed my tank is almost on empty."

"Oh." She said, eyes flickering to the dash as though she didn't believe him, but lucky enough for him the small orange pointer was nearing the small e.

"Sorry if I startled you." Kakashi apologized, pressing his foot on the gas pedal as the overhead light quickly changed to green.

The feeling pitted in his gut told him that it wasn't him who they were interested in. He hadn't seen any high profile gangster in five months, and even when he'd worked, he rarely ran into the likes of Akatsuki, but the night young, pretty Sakura Haruno shows up; they're sitting at the, reluctantly admitted, scummiest bar in town buying her drinks. Kakashi had sat at that damned bar every Friday night for the last six years, and in more recent times, every night. There was no way he was the one they wanted. His mind seemed to halt its racing thoughts as the contents of the phone call from last night entered his mind.

_Captain, Target Acquired_.

He couldn't understand the conclusion he was coming to: Sakura was the target.

But why? Even though she was a stranger to him, seemed like a very nice girl. Sakura was very polite, fairly quiet and very attractive. Then again, he chided, people were liars.

Once, and always, a grifter, he knew the art of deception well, and knew that some held the skill naturally. Off the top of his head Itachi Uchiha came to mind; the young man was a liar good enough to give him a run for his money, and it all came as natural to him as breathing.

As far as Kakashi was able to tell, Sakura was honest in her actions. He found it perplexing.

It didn't take long to find a gas station, and as he pulled up to the pump, he looked to Sakura. "Keep the doors locked." He warned, unbuckling.

She frowned, rubbing a hand on her arm. "Why?"

He looked out to the rain-shined road as the escalade passed them, stopping against the curb a few hundred feet up. "This is a shady part of town."

She nodded after a moment, accepting his words and pressed her fingers against the lock as he turned the key, killing the engine. He opened the door and stepped out, a small platform above the pumps shielding him from the rain. His long fingers punched the buttons accordingly, then lifted the nozzle from its holding.

…

Green eyes watched Kakashi warily as he filled his car. He stood with his back against the pumps structure, his arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed to block against the chilly wind. Sakura watched the way it took control of his silver hair, blowing it about against his face and head. She could hear the way it howled, and the way the rain beat against the pavement below.

It was like a haunting melody.

As she took in his appearance, she became curious of the eye patch. She hadn't thought to ask him about it the night before – she hadn't wanted to offend him. Unfortunately, nothing had changed. He had been so kind to her, and she didn't want to intrude on his personal life. There was inner Sakura though, who chanted: 'Ask him. What have you got to lose? Not like you'll ever see him again.'

The thump of the flow stopping made her jump and press a hand to her chest. Sakura sighed, slightly embarrassed by her reaction. He paid the machine with a shiny green card from his wallet, snatched the receipt and quickly turned to tap on the window so she would let him in. Returned to the interior safety of the jeep, he let out a heavy breath and started the car.

His windblown hair stood on end. "Another ten minutes and we should be at the bridge." He stated as they pulled out of the lot, his eyes roving the cars lining the sidewalk curbs.

She nodded, hugging her arms to her torso as she pressed herself into the door once more. "So about an hour more?"

"More or less." He answered.

…

Kakashi watched in the side mirror as they passed the white escalade, the driver shifting their car into gear from park. Kakashi frowned – how far were they willing to follow? Surely they were getting tired of it.

He made a mental note to call Genma and report this once he had Sakura safely to her home. Would they be stupid enough to think that he hadn't noticed them yet? Would they be stupid enough to try anything after he left?

Perhaps – but he knew in his head that they knew he knew.

Stupid bastards, he thought as he glanced upward. A large green sign read 'Namikaze Bridge Ahead', tiny little lights illuminating the large font words as though someone was unable to see them through the rain. It wasn't that, he mused; it was more likely so that someone might see it through the graffiti littering it. A sloppy red circle, with a triangle in the middle dominated the large green backdrop: the Jashinist symbol. Other various things also decorated it, but the words _"Lord Fucking Jashin is My Bitch"_ immediately brought Kakashi's mind to the only Jashinist he knew of in the Akatsuki.

Hidan, he was sure the guy's name was. He had a mouth that could make a sailor blush like a schoolgirl.

…

Sakura's wide, beryl eyes stared in horror at the sign as they slowly passed it, the traffic ahead of them moving at a snail's pace. Things like that was not a part of everyday uptown life. If it did happen, no one said anything and it was hidden away beneath a new, clean coat of paint. She was half tempted to turn on her phone and waste what little battery she had left just so she could take a picture to show her friends.

"Does _that _happen often? It's awful." She queried, glancing away from the words and to her 'chauffeur'.

"What, graffiti?" He countered, rubbing his right wrist with his hands. He rolled the sleeves of his fleece jacket upward until they reach his elbows. "Welcome to Downtown Konoha, sweetheart." A playful grin lit his face.

"I meant the, err, declaration."

"The Jashin thing? Meh. I've seen worse- pornographic drawings, a variety of curse words and odd sayings. Claiming Lord Jashin as one's 'bitch' hardly counts as awful." Kakashi stated, glancing in the mirrors. "…You, uh, must have a pretty good job to be able to afford a place up north, huh?"

"It's all right." She told him. "I started a couple weeks ago at Konoha General as a diagnostician's assistant. It's a fairly nice set up. There's no way I'd be able to afford the place on my own, though. My roommates and I usually scrounge up a third of the payment each. However, lately I've been picking up the slack…" She admitted almost sheepishly, running her fingers through her hair.

"I see." He replied softly.

She nodded, "Yeah. What about you?"

…

He didn't feel comfortable telling her that, by technicality he was unemployed - as he didn't do anything but sit and drink himself stupid- though it was leave with a monthly allowance consisting of a small percentage of his original paycheck, at least, until he returned to work.

He didn't feel like bringing ANBU into the discussion, either.

"Just the odd job. Private I. stuff mostly." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth, either.

"That's cool." She pressed a pale hand against the fabric of her skirt. "I've been wondering…"

"About what?"

"Do you drink often?"

His lips pulled downward into a firm line, likely confirming what suspicion she had. "I do. I'm not proud that I do, but it does the job."

"And what job would that be?"

Sakura was prying. He didn't like prying, it made his entire being tense and his stomach roll. His feelings were a touchy subject. He couldn't, or rather, wouldn't tell her off like he often did Genma though he hoped the look of disapproval he gave her was enough to get her back off.

Alas, Sakura seemed to be one of those stubborn women.

"I take that as a 'shut the hell and mind your own business' kind of look." She stated bluntly, brows pulled downward in thought. "There are better way to fix your problems."

Kakashi scoffed, shaking his head. "You know nothing about it. Let's leave it that way."

The white car was right behind them as they pulled out onto the three-mile bridge. He debated telling Sakura, but they hadn't tried anything else as of yet – it was safe to assume they wouldn't risk a car chase or collision when they could so easily be sent to the raging river below should they make the wrong move on the slick asphalt.

"I'm going to guess you lost someone close to you – a friend or family member – and feel guilty about it, so you attempt to numb the pain."

He glanced sideways at her, eye wide at just how accurate her assumption was. Was she as talented at reading people as he was?

"Gotcha."

"I still don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine." She said simply, crossing her arms as she crossed her right leg over her left. "I spy something grey."

"I'm not playing – "

"_I spy something grey_."

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eye, "The truck ahead of us?"

"Nope."

She was kidding, right? This game was for five year olds on a road trip, not two adults going across the city. It was juvenile.

"The bridge railing?"

"Nuh-uh."

"If it's my hair, you're mistaken. It's silver."

"Not your hair."

"The river?"

"Nope."

Kakashi shook his head, "You're acting like your five."

"You're playing along still anyway."

"… Touché." He lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck, "My scarf?"

"Yup." She answered with a light smile, priding herself for starting the silly game.

"I spy something… _white_."

…

Half an hour later found Sakura still guessing at Kakashi's 'white thing'. She'd never lost a game of I Spy before, at least not with Sasuke and Naruto, and she was not about to start, though quitting was starting sound very good right now. She'd guessed practically everything it seemed.

"Is it in the car?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"It has to be. You've been spying it for the last thirty minutes." Sakura crossed her arms over her breasts with an angry pout. "Is it the writing on the dash?"

"You've guessed that three times already."

"Your sclera?"

His head tilted like a dogs, confused. "My what?"

"Never mind." Reluctantly, she bowed her head with defeat. "I give up."

Kakashi hummed something, and then cleared his throat. "Look in your side view mirror."

Green eyes lifted to the window and the small square mirror. "Okay… wait, that car is white."

" We have a winner. That's it."

"You saw it thirty minutes ago?" She asked, skepticism oozing like thick gel from her tone.

"It's been following us since we left."

Her gaze jerked to him, eyes wide and fearful. "Whaa- you're kidding? Why?"

"It seems your friends from last night are into stalking."

"You don't mean…" Most of the color from her face disappeared, leaving her a pale ghostly white. "Why?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. Is there a long way around to get to your place?"

She nodded, "Yeah. It's practically in the middle of the North District 7. On Team Street, just off Main."

"I know where that is." He told her thoughtfully, "My friend Rin Nohara used to live on Main Street."

He recalled her small green house, with the off-yellow trim. He and Obito had often made fun of it, calling it a shack and things of the sort. His chest tightened uncomfortably.

Anxiously, Sakura peered into the mirror again. "Never heard of her."

"…She passed away a couple years ago."

"Oh."

…

How the hell was he remaining so calm? Two Akatsuki members had followed them all the way from downtown and he didn't even seem a little bothered by it! Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest with fear. What did they want? Who did they want?

Was it Kakashi, or she? Selfishly, Sakura hoped it was the stranger in the driver's seat. Sure, he was nice and very polite – but her own life meant a bit more to her.

What would Sasuke think? Or Naruto? Would they panic too when she told them? If she told them?

"Don't think so hard." Kakashi smiled. "You'll be perfectly fine."

"How do you know? Gangsters are following us! I'm terrified!"

"If they wanted to try something they probably would have done so last night. The worst they did was buying you a drink. Maybe they just want your number."

Was he serious?

"I highly doubt that." She hissed. "Just what I want, a gang-banging boyfriend."

"Trust me, Sakura. You'll be fine." He reached out and gave her a pat on the head. "They won't hurt you."

"They'll see where I live."

He shook his head; "They'll already know where you live, sweetheart, if they're really interested in you."

Kakashi knew just what to say to put a woman's mind at ease, didn't he? Sakura wanted to crawl into a corner and hide from the world, covering her head with a blanket. It was like when she was younger, and could protect herself from the monsters in her closet by hiding underneath her blankets – not. She was probably going to fish the pistol she kept in her closet out and load it. A small amount of protection was definitely in order now.

They turned onto Main Street. Wary green orbs watched as the Team Street sign passed them by, and the jeep turned onto Memorial Avenue. Panic spread throughout her chest, her blood ran coldly through her veins, prickling like sharp needles inside of her.

"What do I do?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Act naturally. You don't even know if it's you they're after. It could very well be me. I'm sure I managed to cross them somewhere down the line." He assured her with an eye-crinkling smile. "Just trust me?"

Slowly, she nodded; pink hair falling in front of her eyes as she glanced at the escalade again. "Okay."

…

When they pulled into the driveway in front of Sakura's white, two-level house, Kakashi watched cautiously as Itachi and Kisame passed by slowly in their car. They turned back out onto Main Street, disappearing from view.

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly as she opened her door and stepped out, brushing her hands against her skirt to smooth the soft material of its acquired wrinkles.

Kakashi nodded, "Any time." Two figures moving out to the railing on the upper level deck in front of the house caught his eye. "Roommates?" He asked.

"Yep." Sakura told him, offering a wave of her tiny hand to her companions. "Sasuke and Naruto."

His brows knit with thought – Sasuke was Itachi's brother, if memory served. He was sure he'd heard his name somewhere associated with the older Uchiha. They looked very similar – high cheekbones, dark eyes and hair, though Itachi's was a much softer hue of brown/black. Naruto, on the other hand, reminded him of his old mentor, Minato. Physically, they were nearly identical.

"Could I repay you for that cup of coffee with another cup?" She asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot, a weak smile on her pink lips. "Or at least let me pay you for gas and my drinks last night?"

"Coffee would be great." He laughed, turning the key. He opened his door, and stepped out. The flat soles of his dollar store knock-off converse crunched on the gravel beneath him.

He closed his door before approaching the house, following just behind Sakura. The blonde male, Naruto, waved.

"Oi, Sakura! Where have you been? We were about to send out an ANBU team after you." He yelled, smiling brightly down at them. "Who's your friend?"

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, and watched them with unsettling brown eyes, his lips pressed together in a firm line. He was just a pail of sunshine and happiness, wasn't he? Kakashi frowned in return.

Sakura opened the front door, and let him in. "At least the rain stopped." She said, kicking her boots off underneath a table along the wall. Her bag and jacket followed suit. Kakashi turned about, taking in the abode with curiousness.

It was clean, though not as clean as his apartment, and very cozy. The hallway walls were a warm, inviting peach color and were decorated with many pictures of the housing trio at various ages. The connected den was painted a soft cream, and the sofas were the color of chocolate mousse. It was much more homey than his apartment.

The heavy thumping of feet could be heard pounding down the stairs hidden from view, and soon the blonde man appeared. "Hey." He greeted.

Sakura smiled, "Naruto, this is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi, this is Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's a pleasure." Kakashi quipped, holding out his hand.

Naruto took it with a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Kakashi."

"Right…" Sakura said, "I'm going to change out of these filthy clothes quick. Could you start a pot of coffee?"

Naruto nodded, lacing his fingers behind his head as he turned. "Sure. Come on, Kakashi."

Kakashi followed Naruto into the large kitchen, his shoes tapping lightly against the hardwood. He peered out through the sliding glass doors and windows, admiring the newly blossomed garden, hidden beneath another second floor deck at the back.

"So, how do you know Sakura, I you don't mind me asking?" Naruto started happily as he shifted around, opening a cabinet for mugs as he flicked the coffeemaker on. "I don't think we've ever met."

"I don't believe so, either." Kakashi said, fixing his hands deep within jeans pockets. "I met Sakura last night, actually. She missed her stop and got off her bus at the bar I live in."

Crystalline blue eyes went wide with horror, "Sakura spent the night in a bar?"

Kakashi shook his head, wisps of silver hair tickling his skin. "No. I have an apartment right above it. I offered her a place to stay, and she slept in my guest bedroom. I couldn't just leave her there."

Slowly, sun yellow hair bobbed with its attached head in understanding, "Well, thank you. For taking care of her, I mean."

"But of course."

"Does this bar have a name?"

Kakashi turned, coming face to face with Sasuke as he entered the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed against his chest. Something about him made his hair stand on end.

"Shinobi of the Leaf." Kakashi answered coldly, turning back to Naruto.

"Pretty trashy place." Sasuke muttered dryly, "Of all the Downtown places for Sakura to end up in, it was the Leaf."

"Cut it out, Teme." Naruto snapped at Sasuke, pouring the freshly brewed drink into four mugs. "He helped Sakura out, the least you could do is say thanks." He handed Kakashi an orange and blue cup.

Sasuke glared sharply at his friend, "It's a wonder she wasn't gangbanged."

Kakashi raised a brow – the Leaf wasn't that bad. Sure, its health standards were questionable, but the patrons weren't predators. Most of them were honest men, with troubled home lives… Most of them.

"Say," Sakura cheered as she came into the kitchen from another door, freshly changed into an oversized sweater and a pair of curve-hugging, blue jeans. "Why don't you come to our barbeque next Wednesday, Kakashi? As my thanks." She snatched a yellow mug away from Naruto's fingers. "Please?"

He wasn't one for public get-togethers – but her beryl eyes seemed to plead with him. Sighing reluctantly, he agreed. "Sure. I hate to cut this short, but I need to meet with a friend at eleven for lunch. I'll see you Wednesday?"

"I'll see you out." She walked him to the door, shifting her weight from right and left as they stood at the threshold. "…What if they come back?" She whispered.

Kakashi smiled at her, "If you see them again, give me a call." He reached out and grabbed her wrist, lifting her hand upward as he pulled a pen out from his back pocket. He quickly scrawled his number on her skin and smiled. "See you around, _sweetheart_."

…

Sakura stood in the doorway until he was gone, eyes darting around in fear that the white escalade would make it's self know again. She padded lightly into the kitchen, where Sasuke and Naruto still stood, sipping at their coffees.

"I like him." Naruto mused slowly, tilting his head. "He's nice."

Sasuke scoffed audibly, a look of disgust crossing his frowning face, "He's got an eye patch and lives in a bar. He's shady."

"No more than you are, Sasuke." Sakura told him firmly. "He helped me, a complete stranger."

Dark eyes rolled upward toward the ceiling, "Did you have to invite him?"

Naruto's blonde brows creased as Sakura frowned at their dark haired friend with frustration. "Yes. Go back to bed, you're an asshole before noon."

Naruto snickered to himself as Sasuke turned sharply, grumbling under his breath as he stomped toward the stairs. As if confronted by something he found utterly disgusting, Sasuke clicked his tongue loudly and angrily as his foot met the first step. Sakura, setting her drink on the counter followed him up to her own room. Her socks slid against the polished surface as she reached the landing, making her grin like a child.

She entered through the doorway, turning immediately to the dresser on her left on which she kept an assortment of items, including a notebook. She quickly scrawled Kakashi's phone number down on it so that the boys wouldn't ask question upon noticing it on her hand later.

Who knew, perhaps she would call him for a reason other than Sasuke's brother stalking her? If not to ask him out, then to offer him help with the drinking problem she knew he had.

…

Kakashi knew as he climbed into his car and pulled out of Sakura's driveway that there was something wrong with that Sasuke kid. Itachi's brother or not, he didn't like him. Give him the entire Akatsuki organization as company, he'd be content – Sasuke on the other hand, he felt as though he might strangle the bastard.

The angel on Kakashi's tried to remind him: who was he to judge someone he didn't know?

The devil cackled, Konoha's best damn grifter, that's who. He hadn't made a trade of reading and interpreting people because he was mediocre at it – he was the best of the best – and he did not like the vibes that came from that kid.

His dislike for Sasuke aside, he needed to call Genma, have him over and tell him. This would probably give him a coronary – either from the shock that Kakashi had finally left the safety of the Leaf, or that Akatsuki was revealing it's red clouds again.

… … …


End file.
